Un au revoir à la fraise
by AliahMPS
Summary: "C'est quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Ouvrez, vous verrez bien." Il lui ramenait toujours toutes sortes de pâtisseries, une nouvelle chaque semaine, comme pour le thé. Il se pencha vers elle, et, d'un geste presque trop intime pour eux, lui murmura à l'oreille : "Un indice : c'est votre fruit préféré…"


**_Un nouvel OS :) _**

**_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment d'intrigue, ou que Jane et Lisbon ne soient pas un peu OOC. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je me retrouve toujours à faire n'importe quoi avec mes OS, mais bon, tentez quand même le coup et donnez-moi votre avis ;) _**

**_###_**

**_Un au revoir à la fraise_**

.

L'hiver arrivait dans quelques jours, chassant encore une fois la tiédeur de l'automne.

Le vent soufflait dans les feuilles qui avaient pris une teinte orangée ces derniers mois, et elle frissonna lorsque cette brise effleura la peau découverte de son cou. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû prendre une écharpe en sortant de chez elle, et au vu des nuages sombres qui emplissaient petit à petit le ciel, elle aurait mieux fait d'apporter son parapluie également.

Elle adorait se promener dans ce parc. Sentir le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux et les feuilles craquer sous ses pieds. Bien souvent, lorsqu'elle sortait de chez elle pour marcher un peu, ses pieds la menaient jusqu'ici de leur plein gré. À cette heure-ci, il y avait rarement grand monde, et elle pouvait alors se laisser bercer par le bruissement des feuilles frottant les unes contre les autres. C'était un bruit relaxant. Parfois, elle s'asseyait tout simplement sur un banc et fermait les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Et alors, ses souvenirs se bousculaient. Elle retournait en enfance, à Chicago, et repensait aux après-midis qu'elle passait avec sa mère, son père et ses frères, heureuse et insouciante. Parfois, son cœur se serrait, noyé par une vague de nostalgie et de mélancolie, et lorsque ça devenait trop douloureux, elle ouvrait les yeux, tout simplement, et se levait pour continuer à parcourir les allées colorées.

Elle arpentait les petits chemins depuis une demi-heure déjà, alors elle décida de retourner vers l'allée principale. Arrivée au bout cette l'allée, elle sursauta en entendant le tonnerre gronder. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle grogna : il faisait bien trop sombre à son goût. Sombre comme quand un orage pointait le bout de son nez, et non pas comme si la nuit tombait. Ses suppositions se révélèrent justes lorsqu'elle sentit une première goutte tomber sur son visage. Une autre coula le long de sa nuque, provoquant un autre frisson, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de savoir ce qui arrivait, des trombes d'eau lui tombait dessus et délavait le sol.

Elle courut s'abriter sous l'arbre le plus proche, à défaut de trouver mieux, mais le tonnerre semblant se rapprocher, elle se dit qu'elle ferait surement mieux de ne pas y rester trop longtemps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit à courir sous la pluie en direction de son appartement. Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle put, mais cela ne changea rien au fait qu'elle finirait trempée jusqu'aux os. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas fait surprendre ainsi par la pluie, elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où ça lui était arrivé. Elle avait froid, mais l'effort nécessaire à sa course commençait peu à peu à la réchauffer de l'intérieur. Ses chaussures faisaient des bruits étranges, et ses cheveux dégoulinaient, des gouttes glissant le long de son cou et dans son décolté, sensation qu'elle trouvait plutôt désagréable. Autant qu'elle adorait regarder la pluie tomber, elle détestait se retrouver trempée. Elle attrapa les clés qui se trouvaient dans sa poche en parcourant les derniers mètres la séparant de sa porte d'entrée, et les glissa dans la serrure.

Une fois entrée, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et commença à retirer ses chaussures. Elle retira également ses chaussettes et hésita à se déshabiller entièrement pour éviter de mettre de l'eau partout. Toujours indécise, elle appuya sur le bouton _play_ de son répondeur, la lumière verte qui clignotait lui indiquant qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Alors qu'elle avançait sur la pointe des pieds à travers son appartement et retirait sa veste, la voix de Jane brisa le silence, lui arrachant un sourire :

« _Salut Lisbon…Euh, je passais dans le coin et je vous ai aperçue courant à travers la pluie. Du moins, il m'a semblé que c'était vous, mais vous avez disparu au coin d'une rue avant que je ne puisse en être certain…En tout cas, je serais chez vous d'une minute à… »_

Des coups frappés à sa porte retentirent avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre la fin du message, mais elle pouvait aisément deviner qui en était à l'origine. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir. Elle était trempée, fatiguée et elle avait froid : tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre une douche bien chaude et se glisser ensuite sous une couverture. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à laisser Jane à sa porte, et puis elle était certaine qu'il savait qu'elle était là et qu'il ne partirait pas avant qu'elle ne la lui ouvre. C'était Jane après tout. Une fois qu'elle l'eut ouvert, Lisbon vint s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ce voulait agacé, mais trahie par un léger sourire amusé.

« Je venais simplement vous rendre visite. Boire un thé, discuter… c'est choses là, quoi. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis finis par se pousser sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Elle n'était pas étonnée de le voir là, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils se retrouvaient parfois le samedi après-midi autour d'un thé. Elle aimait bien ces après-midis, ils discutaient de tout et de rien et Jane s'amusait à lui faire découvrir toutes sortes de thés et de petits gâteaux.

« C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Orange-cannelle. C'est très doux, vous allez voir. Un de mes préférés. »

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et déposa un petit sac en plastique sur sa table. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, et se rendit enfin compte de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'avait provoqué la grosse averse. Elle claquait des dents, était pieds nus et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de la jeune femme, et il sentit ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il remarqua que l'on pouvait deviner son soutien-gorge à travers son chemisier clair. Il déglutit avec difficulté et remonta aussitôt les yeux vers son visage, qui était surement un terrain plus neutre. Des gouttes y coulait de temps en temps, ses cheveux encore dégoulinants en étant à l'origine.

« Vous aimeriez peut-être vous changer avant ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je vais aller prendre une douche, me changer et je reviens. Vous vous occupez de l'eau en attendant ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferais comme si j'étais chez moi. »

Il lui envoya un de ses sourires rayonnant et un clin d'œil, il commença à ouvrir ses placards à la recherche d'une bouilloire.

Pendant ce temps, elle grimpa les marches de son escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle se réchauffe, et vite !

Après avoir prit des vêtements de rechange, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, commença à faire couler l'eau dans la douche et se déshabilla, faisant une petite pile à ses pieds avec ses vêtements mouillés. Elle avait terriblement froid, alors elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la douche, et une fois qu'elle se fut assurée de la chaleur de l'eau, elle se plaça sous le jet presque brûlant. L'eau n'était pas si chaude que ça pour l'instant, c'était surtout le contraste avec sa peau glacée qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle était brulante. Attrapant le shampoing, elle se lava rapidement les cheveux puis elle se lava le corps et paressa quelques minutes sous le jet avant de ressortir de la douche. Elle se sécha, puis se rhabilla et coiffa ses cheveux humides.

En descendant les escaliers, une douce odeur vint chatouiller son nez. De la cannelle ; elle adorait la cannelle. Elle entra dans la cuisine et avança jusqu'au comptoir. Jane était en train de verser l'eau dans les tasses, dosant le liquide avec minutie, comme s'il préparait une potion magique très compliquée. Une fois terminé, il posa la bouilloire de côté et leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Lisbon. Il lui sourit puis poussa une des tasse jusqu'à elle.

« C'est prêt. »

Elle attrapa la tasse et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle s'y assit et saisit une couverture qu'elle passa par-dessus ses jambes et alluma la télé. Jane la suivit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, déposant au passage une boite sur la table basse. Une fois installé, il tira légèrement sur la couverture pour l'embêter.

« Et moi ? Je ne peux pas en avoir un petit bout ?

- Rooh, vous êtes chiant, hein ! »

Elle grogna, mais fini quand même par lancer un pan de couverture vers lui.

« Je vous ai ramené des gâteaux quand même ! »

Elle grogna encore une fois pour la forme et plongea son nez dans la tasse. L'odeur était délicieuse, douce et épicée. Elle lui rappelait un peu le parfum qu'elle portait, la pointe de cannelle lui semblant familière. Après quelques minutes de silence, Jane se tourna vers elle.

« Vous prévoyez toujours de partir à Chicago pour les fêtes ? Ce n'est pas encore une ruse de votre part pour garder votre pot de glace pour vous toute seule ?

- Non, Jane, je pars vraiment, lui répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai promis à Annie que je passerais Noël avec eux et que je l'aiderais à faire les courses de Noël. »

Jane resta silencieux un instant avant de parler à nouveau :

« Et vous partez pour combien de temps ?

- Deux semaines.

- Aussi longtemps ? »

Un voile étrange passa dans les yeux de Jane, mais elle ne su dire ce que c'était réellement. Il avait prit un ton enfantin, mais celui-ci ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec l'expression de son visage. Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre, puis se contenta finalement de lui sourire.

Elle partait le lendemain, et était contente de retrouver Tommy pour les fêtes de Noël. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de prendre des vacances aussi longues, ça lui ferait du bien de s'éloigner un peu de son bureau. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait plus son travail, au contraire, elle l'adorait, mais elle se sentait fatiguée et elle avait besoin d'une pause.

« Je ne voulais en prendre qu'une, mais on m'a presque obligé à en prendre plus.

- Sainte Teresa est tellement dévouée à son travail qu'elle ne s'éloigne de son bureau pour rien au monde ? »

Elle rougit légèrement à l'entente du surnom et plongea le nez dans sa tasse.

« C'est un peu ça, oui. Je ne prends jamais de vacances, alors j'ai plein de jours de côté. »

Jane attrapa sa main pour attirer son attention et la serra dans la sienne avec tendresse.

« Ça vous fera du bien. Mais vous allez me manquer. »

Lorsqu'elle vit son sourire triste, elle regretta presque de partir.

« Oh mais vous allez vous amuser, j'en suis sûre. Vous allez pouvoir embêter Cho et Rigsby sans que je ne sois là pour vous réprimander.

- C'est moins drôle, justement, si vous n'êtes pas là pour le voir. »

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Sa tasse à moitié-vide, elle se pencha en avant pour la poser sur la table basse et elle en profita pour attraper la boite que Jane avait ramenée.

« C'est quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ouvrez, vous verrez bien. »

Il lui ramenait toujours toutes sortes de pâtisseries, une nouvelle chaque semaine, comme pour le thé. Il se pencha vers elle, et, d'un geste presque trop intime pour eux, lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Un indice : c'est votre fruit préféré… »

Elle frissonna lorsque son souffle lui chatouilla la nuque, et étrangement, cela apporta au consultant comme un sentiment de contentement.

En ouvrant la boite, elle découvrit avec plaisir deux petites tartelettes aux fraises. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle attrapa une des deux petites gourmandises, tout en gardant la boite sur ses genoux, hors d'atteinte de son consultant. Lui, la regarda dévorer la petite tarte quelques minutes avec amusement, avant de feindre un regard accusateur.

« Ah, parce qu'on est censés partager ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche encore pleine.

« C'est cela, faite l'innocente ! » lui répondit-il avant de tendre le bras pour attraper la boite.

D'une dernière bouchée, elle finit sa tartelette, puis attrapa la boite avant son consultant pour la porter le plus loin possible de celui-ci, le bras tendu à son opposé, le défiant du regard.

« Ah d'accord ! Vous voulez jouer à ça… » dit le consultant avant de se redresser pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne, il essaya d'attraper son bras pour rattraper la boite, tandis que Lisbon se tortillait en rigolant pour la garder hors de sa portée. Elle finit par tomber en arrière, son consultant presque allongé sur elle. Les mains de Jane longèrent ses bras pour attraper ses poignets et les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête, et elle frissonna à nouveau sous la caresse involontaire.

« C'est de la triche, dit la jeune femme.

- Vous l'avez cherché » lui répondit-t-il d'un sourire malicieux.

Son regard s'ancra alors dans le sien durant un long moment, comme s'il était envôuté, et, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, il se pencha en avant.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, et la pression était légère. Il avait envie de ce baiser depuis si longtemps. Sous l'effet de la surprise, la jeune femme lâcha la boite qui s'écrasa au sol. Il était sur le point de se reculer lorsqu'elle leva ses mains jusqu'alors retenues par celles de Jane pour caresser son visage et, en l'attirant à elle, elle colla ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre les siennes. Son corps épousa le sien lorsqu'il se laissa aller contre elle et saisit une de ses lèvres entres ses dents.

Après quelques secondes, Jane se recula et capta son regard.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et il était certain que les siennes l'étaient également. Ce petit bout de femme déclenchait en lui des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver à nouveau. C'était bien plus que du désir. Bien plus que de l'attirance. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Cette femme était sa bouée de sauvetage, celle qui lui faisait garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et il avait beau se dire que ces petites réunions hebdomadaires n'étaient que pour l'accomplissement d'une bonne action – celle de la convaincre du fait que le thé était meilleur que le café – plus les semaines passait, et plus il ne pouvait se passer d'elles. Ou _d'elle_ plutôt.

Mais la situation n'avait toujours pas changée. John le Rouge était encore là, entre eux, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de succomber tant qu'il était encore vivant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment, non. »

Il fut étonné lorsqu'elle se pencha tout simplement vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois : il aurait cru que le moment venu, elle serait celle qui réussirait à garder la tête froide et leur éviter de faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient surement par la suite. Les doigts de Lisbon effleurèrent sa nuque, puis elle l'attira plus près de ses lèvres. Elle les mordilla, l'une après l'autre mêlant son souffle au sien. Elle se sentait bien là, plus prés de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, au creux de ses bras.

« Vous allez me manquer » lui murmura Jane au creux de l'oreille.

-Je sais. Vous aussi. »

Elle nicha son nez au creux de son cou, profitant quelques minutes de son parfum.

« Vous allez _vraiment_ me manquer »

Elle rit, et tenta de se relever en le repoussant légèrement.

« Ce n'est que deux semaine. Vous survivrez. Et ça me fera des vacances. »

Il se redressa, tout en continuant de la fixer du regard intensément, la tartelette complètement oubliée.

« Bon, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas que votre présence me dérange, mais j'ai vraiment encore plein de choses à faire. Mes valises, un peu de ménage …

- Je comprend » dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, puis se souvenant de la tarte à la fraise, il se pencha pour la ramasser et aida Lisbon à nettoyer le sol et à débarrasser les tasses.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à se qu'elle le raccompagne à la porte. Il était sur le pas de la porte et elle était appuyée contre celle-ci qui était entre-ouverte. Ils se regardèrent tous le deux, sans savoir quoi dire, puis éclatèrent d'un rire gêné à l'unisson.

« Bon, à dans deux semaines, tenta Lisbon.

- Oui, à dans deux semaines » lui répondit-il.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta debout devant elle, la regardant d'un air mystérieux. Elle aussi en mourrait d'envie, elle devait l'avouer. Sans lui demander son avis, elle s'agrippa aux pans de son manteau, et l'attira à ses lèvres. Ils ne se verraient pas pendant deux semaines, elle pouvait bien s'accorder au moins cela. Lui, enfin, s'activa et l'attrapant par les hanches, il la fit reculer contre l'embrasure de la porte pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il dévora ses lèvres sans retenue, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Puis, sans prévenir, il se recula et se dirigea vers sa voiture, la laissant là ou elle se trouvait, le souffle haletant.

« À dans deux semaines, Teresa. » dit-il au loin, avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et de démarrer en trombe.

Un instant, elle lui en voulu, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait probablement mieux fait ainsi. S'il n'était pas parti immédiatement, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient restés sur le pas de la porte très longtemps. Pas que cela l'aurait dérangée, mais après, elle n'aurait plus vraiment eu envie de partir. Et elle avait fait une promesse à Annie.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour commencer à faire sa valise, le cœur serré. Deux semaines. Elle ne partait que deux semaines.

FIN


End file.
